


Leo's Unmistakable trip to a Quinceañera feat. Guang Hong

by Sabotaging_Ivy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot of Spanish, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, From Leo's family, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Quinceañeras, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabotaging_Ivy/pseuds/Sabotaging_Ivy
Summary: Leo will take anything that his family brings at him, even insulting his passion. What he won't accept is them insulting HIS Guang-Hong.And maybe Quinceañeras aren't so bad after all.





	Leo's Unmistakable trip to a Quinceañera feat. Guang Hong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Sabrina, and well this is the first time I actually publish something. So hope you all like it.  
> You can talk to me on  
> Twitter: twitter.com/chipsivanna  
> Tumblr: sabotaging-ivy.tumblr.com

Leo de la Iglesia likes his family, most of the time. Recently he had been busy practicing and came home late when he realized he had family visiting.

He started panicking, Leo hadn’t seen that side of his family in a long while. You know what side, the side that keeps asking for answers you don’t have.

_“Mijo, So handsome and the girlfriend?”_

_“¡Ay Leo! You still skating? ¿No es eso algo marica?”_

_“¿No estabas pensando en estudiar para doctor? ¿Qué paso con eso eh Leito?“_

I just wanted it to stop, especially Aunt Sandra. She just liked getting in everybody’s bussiness. At least her daughter is somewhat bearable. I told my mother If i could go upstairs to my room and excuse myself.

Not surpringly she said _“No Leo, the whole thing is to congratulate you on your win in Skate America!”_

Yeah right, I dont think that’s the reason why everybody came here. Everyone’s here because Aunt Rocio’s daughter had just turned fifteen, and everyone was preparing to go out in a few days.

Ugh _Quinceañeras_ , He had been a _Chambelán_ at Carla’s, it had been horrible. My mom’s voice cut short my thoughts.

_“Ahora ayúdame a poner la mesa, Mijo”_  

_“Yes, Mom”_

_“What have I told you about english when family is visiting?”_

_“No puedo hablar inglés cuando esta la familia de mi papá porque no entienden”_

_“¿Esta claro?”_

_“Sí Má, como el agua.”_

Mom always insisted on speaking spanish when my dad’s family was here. They all live in Mexico and my aunts and uncles find it difficult to speak english. At least some of my cousins and a niece know enough english to hold a simple conversation, sadly it’s not much. I was stuck speaking spanish, and recieving annoying coments from family for a whole entire week that wasn’t counting the actual days of the Quinceañera of Aunt Rocío’s Daughter.

_“¿Ya te decidiste a quien vas a invitar? Acuérdate que tu Tía Rocío nos dio un pase demás.”_

Fuck, I had forgotten. Think, think! Mom had given me a pass to invite someone  for the _quince_ and I had forgotten to invite anybody.

_“Eh, um…”_ Stuttering made mom impacient. She stared and squinted her eyes at me.

_“I INVITED GUANG! YES I INVITED MY FRIEND!”_ blurting out things that just come up in your mind are not the best answer it doesn’t help that I slammed my hands against the kitchen table.

_“¡Español, mocoso! ¿Invitaste al chino? ¿O al morenito?”_

_“Guang Hong, mamá, el moreno es Phichit, el hindú”_

_“Ah, claro, ¡como siempre me hablas de tus amigos!”_ Sarcasm my mother’s forte, nice.

_“Bueno, ¿me voy a poner la mesa ok?”_

_“Si, si, ya ándale”_

I went to the cupboards and got as many plates and glasses and I could without breaking them.

Now rushing from the kitchen cabinets to the dinning room was not the best desiscion I would have made, but this time odds were in my favor and it worked.

I placed plates and glasses one by one and returned to the kitchen since i was missing two plates and a glass. To save another trip I grabbed the silvarware. Again I ran into the dining room and placed the stuff that was missing.

Dinner was eventful to put it mildly. Aunt Sandra, surprisingly, had been quiet.

Well quiet until i recieved a phone call. I glanced at my mother, so she nodded.

Coach’s face was on my screen and I moved to the kitchen to answer.

“Hello, Coach?”

“Leo, I call you to make sure that you won’t be able to come to any practice for a week and a half. Right?”

“Yeah, do you want to speak with my mother about it?”

“That would be preferable, yes”

“See ya, Coach”

I give the phone to my mother. I leave the kitchen before they start talking.

Passing the hall to the dinning room I hear Aunt Sandra clear her throat before talking.

_"¿Y este muchacho todavía sigue con su”_ she took a small pause as she raised her eyebrows showing the signs of doubtfulness and skepticism, _“patinaje?”_

_“Si, ganó oro en el Skate America que acaba de pasar…”_ Said my father.

“ _Va… Que gran acontecimiento, ¿aunque esa es una de las menores competencias no?”_

_“No, las competencias de patinaje son como escalones, más o menos, si medallas puedes subir. Entre más te acerques a la final hay menos oportunidad de ir al Grand Prix.”_

“ _Y, ¿Que es el Grand Prix?”_

_“Una de las competencias internacionales”_

_“¿Y paso a esa competencia?”_

_“No, en le ganó un japonés en la Copa de China.”_

_“Hmm, y ¿quién gano en la competencia grande esa?”_

_“Un ruso nuevo, acaba de debutar. Plisetsky, creo.”_

_“Jorge, yo había escuchado que Leo perdió por-“_

_“YA PARALE, ¿NO?”_ Wow, I didn’t think Aunt Sandra’s daughter, holy shit I forgot her name, had the courage to speak like that to her mom.

_“¡JADE MIRANDA! No me hables así, tenme un poco de respeto”_

I guess she’s in her rebellious stage, usually Aunt Sandra would just pinch her arm and give her the Iglesias Mom Stare™.

But hey, I have a new apreciation for Jade.

_“Me retiro, si no les molesta”_

Jade took off from her seat, and went to the patio.

I took a few seconds before entering to the dinning room. An uncomfortable silence reigned.

I sit down on my chair and I look around. Seeing as I was going to be the one breaking the silence I spoke.

_“¿Y Jade? ¿Dónde está?”_

_“Patio”_ said Karen, one of Uncle Ruben’s children, as she stuffed her face.

_“Iré por ella”_

I stand up and make my way to the patio.

“ _Jade ¿estás bien?”_

_“Se puede decir,”_ Jade walks foward while she rubs her arms with her hands in discomfort _“pero es que me canso de que mi mamá sea tan, tan ella_ …” she sighs and sits down on the grass.

I sit down next to her.

_“No vale la pena que te pelees con tu_ _mamá_ _por mi Jade…”_

_“¿Pero no te molesta que diga cosas así de, pues tu trabajo?”_

_“Claro que si, ¿pero que puedo hacer yo?”_

_“Nose, ¡quejarte!”_

_“No sabes cuantas veces lo e hecho…”_

_“¿No hay remedio verdad?”_

_“Quien sabe”_

_“Bueno, ¿y si vas a ir a la quince de Angie?”_

_“Si, no me queda de otra, mis padres no me dejarían solo por tanto tiempo”_

_“Lo siento”_

_“No te preocupes, voy a llevar a un amigo.”_

_“Oh, genial, ¿tambien patina?”_

_“Si”_

_“Bueno ya no será tan insoportable el viaje ¿no?”_

_“Pues si, solo que creo que habrá un pequeño problema”_ I chuckle nervously.

_“¿Cual?”_

_“Guang no habla español…”_

_“Guang es su nombre, me imagino. Suena, nose, chino”_

_“Pues si, Guang es de China”_

_“Que chida”_ Jade let out a laugh.

_“Jade deberiamos regresar adentro”_

_“No, no quiero que mi mama crea que esta bien lo que dijo”_

_“Jade, mira, yo se que no esta bien pero tienes que respetar a tu mama, y aunque nos fastidien cosas de la gente que amamos, la familia es la familia.”_

_“¿De ahora en cuando te volviste tan filosofico_ _güey_ _?”_

_“Nose, creo que todo lo que dice mi mama se me quedo”_ _“Andale vamonos adentro, y no te escapas de disculparte con tu mamá, eh”_

I got up, wiped my hands on my pants, and extended my hand to help her up. She took my hand and got up.

We walked inside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the translations just tell me! I will glady add them.  
> Right now, I am in exams so I'll start writing the new chapter next week


End file.
